Chemistry Explosions
by deadlyxenvy
Summary: Tachibana and Gakuto work on chemistry togther....needless to say it doesn't go so well. One-shot/crack


**Disclaimer: **I don't own PoT quite obviously

**Chemistry Explosions**

There were several things Mukahi Gakuto liked doing and this…definitely wasn't one. How he even got into this situation was beyond his capacity of understanding which was no surprise.

"What the hell is this?!" Yelled the thoroughly confused and agitated redhead. Waving a beaker full of some substance or another around his gaze was locked on the rather tall person beside him.

"….That would be the chemical your supposed to be using," answered one Tachibana Kippei from the Fudomine Chuu tennis team. Grabbing the beaker from the others hands before everything inside spilled he placed it on the table in front of them.

"Yes but what do I _do_ with it?" Asked the still confused Gakuto as he stared blankly down at the materials they were supposed to be working with.

Yes Tachibana and Gakuto were working on chemistry together or rather Tachibana was attempting to keep the other from being blow up. That wasn't likely to happen though…

Moving the chemicals far, far away from the others reach the older male ignored the question completely. Not liking this at all the acrobat scowled fully offended that the other didn't seem to trust him around chemicals.

Grabbing the only thing close to him, which happened to be the bunsen burner and a match, he flipped on the gas before lighting the match over the burner. Unfortunately he hadn't foreseen the fact that the flame would be bigger then he planned on and thus nearly set himself on fire.

Luckily Tachibana pulled the idiot out of the way in time as he attempted to refrain from twitching. "Stop touching things," the captain/couch of Fudomine nearly growled as his usual calm demeanor and large amount of patience failed him.

"Fine," replied said redhead who pouted before sitting on the stool nearest him. Unable to realize the distress he was causing the other instead he went on a rant complaining about how he wanted Yuushi there. "Yuushi wouldn't have-," so on and so on.

Completely tuning the other out Tachibana busied himself with actually doing the experiment correctly. After all he had experience with tuning others out, like Shinji's constant mumblings, but since no one on Fudomine was at all like Gakuto he was unprepared to deal with him.

Stopping his rant abruptly and jumping off his stool Gakuto was now curious. Appearing right next to the other and looking around him he started asking a barrage of questions. "What's that going to do? Isn't that supposed to be added later? How do you know how much to use?"

Loosing almost all of his patience Tachibana twitched still attempting to just ignore the other. Gakuto however would have none of it and only continued his triad of questions.

"What's with the dot on your forehead?"

At this the others last thread of patience broke. His eye twitching violently it was becoming difficult to keep from murdering the other. "Don't talk about my dot," was his stiff reply which was met by a burst of laughter from the redhead.

"Touchy about the dot?" Gakuto asked his laughter dying down to snickers.

"Yes."

"It makes you look like a Hindu person or whatever," the acrobat taunted with a grin.

With that Tachibana snapped. "...Shut up about my damn dot!" He yelled unknowingly flinging the chemical he was holding into the test tube. The solution bubled for a moment cuasing the two of them to stop and stare at it, Gakuto staring blankly and Tachibana with his mouth agape.

A giant boom resounded as the solution reacted violently causing an explosion. Sputtering the two were miraculously were unharmed yet covered in black...stuff.

The entire rest of Fudomine rushed in worried about their bucho and was followed by an ever calm Oshitari from Hyoutei.

"Yuushi!" Cried Gakuto who flung himself at his doubles partner whining that Tachibana almost blew him up. Oshitari sighed before attempting to console his partner as the Tachibana was surrounded by concerned teammates.

Tennis players and chemistry just did not mix.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep that was another crackish one-shot which this time was inspired by the wonderful Prince of Tennis crack generator.


End file.
